


Kisses With Fists

by Cocobunny



Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-16
Updated: 2012-04-16
Packaged: 2017-11-03 18:28:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/384497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocobunny/pseuds/Cocobunny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whenever Dick and Jason meet up, they always end up in a fist fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses With Fists

It’s a thrill when he and Dick get into a fist fight. As petty as it is, with bigger and badder trouble out there on the streets of Gotham, the two former Robins always manage to run into each other, and take five minute out of their busy schedules to duke it out.

Jason thinks Dick’s good looks are overrated. He doesn’t see how people could swoon all over him. He’s just another face in a sea of people. The only time he thinks Dick’s face is worth looking at is when his face is bruised. Like right now.

Nightwing’s lip is cut, with blood bubbling thickly from the wound that blends with his spit, turning it pink. There’s a nasty bruise forming on his cheek too, even from here, Jason can see it turning a bad shade of purple. Jason’s pretty sure he got him in the eye as well, his left looks as if it’s having trouble opening up. Just the way he likes it.

Dick’s tongue eases out and licks his cut lip absently, barely flinching from the taste of blood. It sends sparks up and down Jason’s spine, watching him do so. He smirks, vaguely noticing how much it hurts to do so.

“We should really stop meeting like this. People might think we’re a couple,” he says, eyes glued on Dick intently to watch his reaction. It’s almost become a hobby of his, to gorge the other man in anyway possible. Unlike Bruce, Dick can’t control his reactions.

“Why are you even here, Jason?” Dick asks, his cheeks flushed, bringing out that shiner on his cheek a lot better. He sounds exasperated, even confused, as if he can’t understand why Jason keeps popping up wherever he is. If Jason was being truthful, he couldn’t half explain it either.

“What? I can’t stroll through Gotham’s rooftops like you and the family?” he says the word ‘family’ with sarcasm, as if he thinks it’s all crap. Something that he was never a part of, because it just wasn’t real. Because everyone was crap themselves.

“Or, you know,” he continues. “I just wanted to say ‘hi’.”

“Is that why you’re here?” Dick says in disbelief. “You’re just here to distract me?” His shoulders slump, and he’s looking at Jason like he’s suddenly grown two heads. Like he’s crazy.

Not far from the truth. But still.

“Don’t act like you’re not the one at fault, Dickie-bird,” Jason snorts, before smirking. “You’ve been wanting to see me too.” He rubs at his jaw. And damn. Yep. It hurts like a bitch. Where else did Dick whack him? He can’t feel the pain yet, but give it two hours and Jason’s going to feel sore in bed later.

Dick doesn’t respond. He doesn’t need to. Jason can see he’s hit the nail on the head. Dick’s just too easy to read, it doesn’t need to take a blind person to see that.

Dick’s hands curl into fists again, and he’s biting his bruised lip, possibly cutting it on his own this time. And isn’t that cute, Jason thinks, that Dick’s trying to hide how he really feels from him. That’s sweet.

“Are we done talking now, or are you just going to stand there and gawk like a statue?” Jason taunts, smirking. Hoping to get Dick off his feet and moving again.

He gets his wish in the next second when he feels a fist connect with his cheek.

He was just too easy sometimes.


End file.
